Nevermore999/Caitlin
Nevermore999 is an incredibly insane Steph fan and the founder of this wiki. She first discovered Steph through the controversy on the Internet about her death (2005-ish) through scans_daily and Girl Wonder. Already having weakness for Robin related things, one of the first comics she bought was Robin #102. It wasn't long until she absolutely fell in love with Stephanie Brown. One of her first big acts as a Spoiler fan was to upload The Super Steph series onto scans_daily. Her mission was to let people know how awesome Stephanie was. She sent quite a few letters to DC asking for a case for Stephanie as well, and participated a lot at Girl Wonder. She also participated in Casstoons drawing mediocre comics that were mainly Steph centered. One day, she realized she had an almost encyclopedic knowledge of Spoiler and tons of scans sitting around on her computer. Inspired by the Cass Cain Mainframe, she decided to start a wiki. Through the wiki she was able to chronicle and celebrate Steph's return from the dead, and learn about and get connected to all pockets of Steph fandom. She also met many amazing Steph fans from all over. Nevermore runs a blog called Adventures of Comic Book Girl where she does long ranty posts and REALLY long reviews about Stephanie. She's also done A bunch of Steph centered fanfiction and fanart and comics, as well as music videos (mostly with songs by Ani Difranco, because Steph + Ani is love). She attends the Heroes Con every year and has asked questions about Steph every year (in 2008 she asked for a Spoiler miniseries- little did she know Steph would eventually get her own ongoing!- and in 2009 she asked if Stephanie and Cassandra would interact a lot in the new Batgirl book- this was before it was revealed who Batgirl was!) and chatted with Jann Jones about her love of Stephanie once (and Jann even mentioned the chat in a DC Nation)! Of course, last year, it wasn't her Spoiler questions that got attention, but her statement praising Supergirl's shorts...man, did that blow out of proportion! In addition to being a Steph fan, Nevermore is adamantly for better treatment of female characters and minorities in comics in general, and she co -runs When Fangirls Attack with her friend Maddy- always making sure there's plenty of Batgirl links! ---- Videos A video about Steph's struggles and triumphs to the tune of "Both Hands" by Ani Difranco. Both Hands- A video about Stephanie Brown A video about Steph's return and general awesomeness to the tune of "Calender Girl" by Stars. Stephanie Brown vs Death- and the winner is Steph! A video chronicling the amazing histories of Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown, and how they united to becom an amazing and powerful crimefighting force to the tune of "All of This" by Ani DiFranco in The History of the Batgirls A video about the women of Gotham- specifically Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara, Helena and Kate Kane- refusing to avert their eyes in a city where self preservation is a full time occupation to the tune of "Talk to Me Now" by Ani DiFranco. The Gotham Girls in "Talk To Me Now A tribute to Steph kicking ass as Batgirl to the tune of "Emancipated Minor" by Ani Difranco. Emancipated Batgirl. ---- Fanart Image:Batgirlnrobinsketch0001.JPG Image:Spoilerandcass0001.JPG Image:Stephcassasskick0001.JPG Image:Toonz0003.JPG Image:Toonz0002.JPG Image:Stephandtimpic0002.jpg Image:Steffypic0002.jpg Image:stephandcasskickass0color.jpg Image:Stephandmia0002.jpg Image:Stephyj0002.jpg File:Stephpic0002color.jpg Image:Stephpileofvillians0001color.jpg File:Batgirls0001.JPG File:Batgirls0002.jpg File:Zombiespoiler0001.JPG|Black Lantern Spoiler File:Zombiespoiler0003.JPG|Black Lantern Batgirls